


Sweet Sweet Saturdays

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma only ever gets alone time with Snow on Saturday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sweet Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme.  
> Prompt - Once Upon A Time: Snow White/Emma: rimming

Emma loves Saturday mornings. 

Saturday mornings were the only time she had one on one time with Snow White without any disruptions. 

Prince Charming slept in like there was no tomorrow and Henry would already be at Miflin St from the night before. (Regina had agreed to weekends, as long as they all had dinner together every night. Emma had found this awfully generous of her, but had jumped to agreement.)

Saturday mornings were the only time that she could touch and be touched by Snow White. She was free to seek all the attention she wanted from her Mommy. 

But today Mommy was not having any of it. Apparently today was not time for her to play. At least that was what Emma thought at first since Snow White just lathered up her hands and started washing Emma.

‘Mommy?’ quested Emma worriedly, eyes searching Snow’s for any trace of disgust or anger. 

Perhaps she didn’t want to do this anymore. Perhaps she was finally going to tell Emma that she was too old to call her Mommy. Perhaps Snow was going to tell her that they couldn’t… shouldn’t do this anymore. Perhaps…

She whimpered as Snow White gently nudged her face up to engage her in a slow and deep kiss. It was okay. Mommy still wanted her. That kiss certainly supported that thought. Snow smiled and hummed contentedly against Emma’s lips when she felt Emma relax. 

Emma was about to engage Snow in another kiss, feeling needy for the taste her mother mixed with cinnamon, but then one hand drifted down to her butt, and a few fingers strayed between her cheeks.

‘Okay, Baby?’ murmured Snow, gently nibbling at Emma’s ear while her other hand rubbed circles on Emma’s belly.

OH!

‘Yes, Mommy,’ breathed Emma in relief, one of her own hands moving to pull Snow White more closely against her. 

The soap provided the perfect lubrication for Snow’s fingers to gently rub and massage around Emma’s puckered hole. Snow shifted her position and Emma found herself starting to rub herself against her Mommy’s thigh and hip. 

It had only been a few days ago when Emma had admitted to her Mommy before Snow White had tucked her in, that she was curious about being touched there, but was scared about it hurting. 

Snow White was not about push any of her fingers in, Emma surmised with relief. She wasn’t ready for that yet, and clearly Mommy knew exactly how to go about introducing her Baby to such play. Small circles, large circles, medium circles. Emma now had a favourite shape. It was the circle. No doubt about it. 

It was almost relaxing, the motion of Snow’s fingers and that of her own hips, thrusting very leisurely, so far from the frantic chasing of an orgasm that they’d experienced last week. It was almost as if she was lost in the sensation. Emma didn’t care about coming, but wanted to laze in the slick feel of her mother’s soft skin against her swollen clit and thighs, wanted to continue pushing back slightly at the pressure of her Mommy’s fingers rubbing her so wonderfully. 

‘Feels good, Mommy,’ said Emma. 

‘That’s all Mommy wants for you Baby. No more sadness, no more being scared. I want you to know I always want you to be happy,’ replied Snow White. ‘Mommy will always be here for you Emma.’

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at endings. I didn't know how to end this one at all...


End file.
